Without You
by Broadway Magic
Summary: Aida Songfic- WITHOUT YOU from RENT. In this story, Aida escapes with Amonasro. Not much else to be said. Enjoy :o)


She has traveled the Nile twice in one week. One time led her into slavery, the other took her home. Freedom. That was what she wanted, she was sure of it. She didn't expect to fall in love, especially with the enemy. She loved him, yet in a sense betrayed him. The guilt still tore at her, and she wondered why going home left her with such anguish. The answer was obvious. Him.  
  
"Aida," Amonasro said gently, observing his daughter's melancholy behavior. Could she be thinking of that Egyptian filth? Was that man causing the pain in her eyes? Perhaps it was the death of Henu's boy, Mereb. "Sleep, daughter. We're free." Aida nodded, but continued that saddened gaze over the river.  
  
~*~ Without you,  
  
the ground thaws  
  
The rain falls  
  
The grass grows~*~*  
  
Tears stung at the back of Aida's eyes, threatening to fall. She'd lost many loved ones in a week. Mereb, Nehebka.both whom Aida was sure she would see in the next life. Radames, however..Aida let out a soft, broken sob, a sound not unnoticed by Amonasro. Radames might as well be dead to her forever.  
  
~*~ Without you,  
  
the seeds root  
  
the flowers bloom  
  
the children play  
  
the stars gleam  
  
the poets dream~*~  
  
On the shore, Radames stared out at the river. His shoulders heaved from anger and utter dejection threatening to break free. She was gone. Not traveling gone, or even dead gone. She was gone.gone from his life.  
  
"They're gone because of you," Zoser said maliciously. "You shame me."  
  
"Funny, I think the same of you," Radames replied curtly.  
  
"Not only has the enemy escaped," Zoser kept his gaze even with Radames' glare. "But so has your distraction."  
  
~*~Without you,  
  
the earth turns  
  
the sun burns  
  
but I die without you  
  
but I die without you~*~  
  
"What separates us, Father," Radames said icily. "Is that I contain love, compassion."  
  
"Loyalty?" Zoser chuckled. "These traits from a boy whose sword ended countless lives."  
  
"Like it ever bothered you!"  
  
"A man, betrothed, going behind his destined to fool with a mere slave!" Zoser tapped his chin. "Pardon me. A princess disguised as a slave. Tell me, Radames. You claim to be capable of love, so answer this. Did you ever love Amneris?"  
  
"Did you ever love Mother?" Radames tossed back, but Zoser had blended into the night. "I have always loved Amneris," he whispered to the warm breeze. "But she's not Aida."  
  
~*~ The breeze warms  
  
the girl smiles  
  
the clouds move  
  
without you~*~  
  
"Father, why don't I take over?" Aida gestured toward the oars.  
  
"Are you up to it?" a concerned, yet tired Amonasro asked. Aida nodded. Anything to get her mind off the sun-kissed blond hair, river blue eyes, smile, and rhythmic laughter. Aida took her fathers place, while he settled in for a rest. Once his eyes closed, Aida's eyes spilled with unchecked tears. A breeze swept at her neck, painfully reminding her of a hand caressing her neck as its owner whispered impossible dreams in her ear.  
  
~*~Tides change  
  
boys run  
  
oceans crash  
  
crowds roar  
  
days soar  
  
babies cry  
  
without you~*~  
  
"Radames! Radames!" Amneris rushed up to him as he walked stiff-legged into the palace. Confusion flecked her blue eyes. Obviously, not much light had been shed on the topic of what just happened. "All I know is that the king of Nubia escaped," her gaze turned frantic. "I can't find Aida anywhere!" Radames opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came. He simply shook his head.  
  
"I don't know.I haven't seen her," he nearly choked on the lie. Amneris turned to him.  
  
"Why?" she whispered.  
  
"Why what?" Radames said distantly.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
  
~*~The moon glows  
  
The river flows  
  
But I die  
  
Without you~*  
  
"Something bothers you, Aida," Amonasro said in a soft voice, his eyes closed. For this Aida was grateful. He couldn't see the tears that stained her cheeks.  
  
"Are you hungry, father? We didn't pack anything, but."  
  
"You avoid my question, daughter."  
  
"No, father."  
  
"No to what? My commenting on something bothering you, or you avoiding my question?" Amonasro opened his eyes.  
  
"Both, I suppose," Aida smiled.  
  
"You're crying. Why?" Amonasro sat up and studied her. He never failed to pick up on Aida's emotions. Aida sighed.  
  
"A mix. I'm happy to be going home, but I'm so miserable that Mereb won't be coming. He asked me to take him home, father. It was his last wish," Aida was telling the truth, just leaving Radames out of it.  
  
"Mereb. An inquisitive boy, but nonetheless a charmer," Amonasro recalled. Aida bit back a fresh deluge of tears, and nodded. "I feel you are hiding something."  
  
"Nothing, father. I've nothing to hide," Aida raised her chin and smiled. Nothing.  
  
~*~The world revives  
  
Colors renew  
  
But I know blue  
  
Only blue  
  
Lonely blue  
  
Within me blue  
  
Without you~*~  
  
Amonasro caught a flicker of sadness in Aida's eyes. It was then that it dawned on him. It WAS.it WAS.the captain. The Egyptian captain.Radames, was it? Amonasro sat back in disbelief, and looked at his daughter. Lovesick. That's what she was.mourning. Mourning over a lost love.  
  
~*~Without you  
  
the hand gropes  
  
the ear hears  
  
the pulse beats~*~  
  
"Why.why wouldn't you believe me, Neris?" Radames slowly turned to face her.  
  
"Something in my heart tells me you aren't being totally honest. I don't know, Radames. I suppose," Amneris' voice became strong. "People may not think I'm able to handle life beyond fashion, accessories and make-up. I hear, Radames, and I see. Above all, I know."  
  
"Know?" Radames' throat became dry. Amneris looked at him, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"You and Aida."  
  
~*~Without you  
  
the eyes gaze  
  
the legs walk  
  
the lungs breathe~*~  
  
"Amneris, it's not.no. There isn't anything between your handmaiden and I."  
  
"Isn't, right. Wasn't.Oh, Radames. You can't lie to me. I see how you look at her, and she at you. I put aside my feelings, and masked it with an oblivious nature. Wasn't, isn't.it doesn't much matter. She's my best friend, Radames, and quite frankly, I demand to know where she is!"  
  
"Neris.I never."Radames murmured. Amneris smiled vaguely and looked at him, expecting an answer. "She's gone."  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
"Just.gone!" Unable to control himself, he turned and rushed from the room. Amneris could only watch him go, his name on her lips.  
  
~*~The mind churns  
  
the heart yearns  
  
the tears dry  
  
without you  
  
Life goes on  
  
But I'm gone  
  
Cause I die~*~  
  
On the shores of Nubia, Aida stood stiff and regal. Her tears had dried on her face. She felt she had no tears left in her entire body. She didn't feel anything. She was numb to the core. Mereb, faithful Mereb..sweet, encouraging Nehebka..Radames..Radames.Radames.  
  
"Daughter," Amonasro came up and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Time to move on."  
  
"Yes." Aida nodded slowly.  
  
"You're home."  
  
~*~ Without you  
  
Without you  
  
Without you  
  
Without you~*~  
  
And so, Captain Radames, future Pharaoh of Egypt, and Princess Aida of Nubia returned to their own worlds, a mere week of forbidden love forever emblazoned in their hearts. 


End file.
